Horas
by Pareidolia-en-nubes
Summary: Hermione, una chica de 16 años, piensa que su vida es comun, con algunos estragos, cortesía de su amiga Ginny. Pero luego de la muerte de su único familiar cercano, una serie de eventos extraños comienzan a desencadenarse; profesores particulares, con aire misterioso, una ultima voluntad que cumplir, viajes en el tiempo y un joven de ojos grises que le pone los nervios de punta. AU


¡Hola un gusto! Bien este es mi primer fic, y pues espero que les guste, lo comenten y me den su opinión, criticas constructivas, abucheos, tomatazos y amenazas de muerte. . . emm ok lo ultimo no tanto jejeje ._.U

Un abrazo enorme para Pame, niña sin tus comentarios que amedrentaban y motivaciones nunca me habría atrevido a subir esta historia.

Este fic es un AU por lo tanto no habrá nada varitas, profesores que se conviertan en hombres lobo, transporte que se reduzca de tamaño, posiciones, animagos traidores que entregan a sus amigos a los señores oscuros, etc.

Aclaraciones: Harry Potter y todos los personajes de dicho libro, son propiedad de la inventiva creatividad de J. K. Rowling, y por supuesto de Warner Bros. El resto es desvarió de su servidora. ;D

Bien los dejo.

_A leer se ha dicho. . . ._

* * *

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1. El muelle

.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Acaso tienes idea cuantas reglas estamos violando?

— ¿Sabes? Debes relajarte, ellos pueden oler el miedo. —Bromeo sonriéndole, ante esto su cómplice solo atino a gruñirle molesta y cruzar sus brazos.

—No sabes que ganas tengo de. . . —Enmudeció toda protesta, ya que ella le estaba dirigiendo su "arma secreta", la cual no era nada mas y nada menos que la mirada de perrito regañado que, solía ponerle con frecuencia para que aceptara cualquier plan que obviamente las llevaba ante los mas enormes problemas que toda la historia de ese colegio había presenciado, aspiro aire intentando contener su molestia y desesperación. — Eres imposible lo sabes ¿verdad Ginny? —Señalo agobiada, suspiro cansada aceptándolo finalmente, aquello sin duda era un cuento de nunca acabar.

Dirigió la mirada hacia ambos pasillos, supervisando que ni una sola alma se encontrara por los alrededores, hizo un movimiento con su mano para que se acercara su amiga, ella se acercó lo más silenciosa que pudo, ambas caminaron con falsa tranquilidad.

Finalmente justo y cuando se aproximaban hacia su objetivo aventaron su pasividad al borde, apresuraron su paso, una vez enfrente de aquella barda, la que les prometía, una vez fuera de ella, la libertad que ambas, una mas que otra, pedían. Hermione fue bombardeada por una ganas insuperables ganas de retornar corriendo a su escuela, encerrarse en su cuarto hasta la merienda, leer un libro y fingir que nada había ocurrido.

— ¡Vamos! Ya lo habías aceptado, no es tiempo de que te retractes. —Reprocho con un deje de molestia.

—Lo se.

— ¿Y bien? Acaso vas a huir como una cobarde.

Como si lo dicho por Ginny hubiera pulsado un botón de enojo e indignación en modo ON, Hermione comenzó a escalar el vallado, a pesar de que tenían a diario clases de todo tipo de activación física, ella no era del todo buena ello, la notable dificultad con la cual estaba realizando aquel acto la delataba, mientras ella se esforzaba por lograr llegar a la cima, su pelirroja compañera lo había logrado sin gran lucha. No por nada tenia las mejores notas en la materia.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir, la que acepto gustosa, justo cuando creía que no había problema alguno, recordó el ligero detalle, al subir la barda, de igual modo tenia que bajarla. La considerable altura de cuatro metros y medio amenazaba con incitarle acrofobia. Ginny le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda dándole el valor necesario, mientras comenzaba a bajar apoyándose de las piedras que sobresalían de la construcción, un poco antes de llegar totalmente al suelo, se soltó, dio un salto terminado de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa.

— ¡No esta tan alto! Es mucho más fácil bajar que subir. —Exclamo tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible, notando su temor muy mal disimulado—No te preocupes cuando estés mas abajo yo te ayudare.

Inhalo una enorme bocanada de aire, y posiciono su cuerpo apoyando sus manos aun en la cima de la barda y sus pies en los bordes que alcanzaba a tocar.

— ¿Quién anda allí? —Resonó un grito proveniente de la Profesora Rolanda no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

— ¡Date prisa, o nos descubrirán! —Apresuro inquietamente Ginny.

Ante eso Hermione comenzó a descender con un poco de torpeza lo mas rápido de pudo, sus piernas resbalaron, sus manos soltaron el vallado, escucho a Ginny gritando su nombre, cerro fuertemente lo ojos esperando el golpe de su caída, golpe que no llego, su aterrizaje no fue doloroso, de hecho, se habría atrevido a afirmar que era cómoda la superficie. Abrió de manera lenta sus ojos temiendo lo peor.

Pero para su sorpresa el "suelo" no era más que un joven sumamente apuesto, definitivamente destituiría a Adonis si así lo quisiera, sus rasgos reflejaban la alcurnia de su cuna, facciones aristócratas, varoniles pero finas, cabello un tanto largo que caía grácilmente en ondulaciones.

Su ropa era un poco anticuada, pero no obstante, lucia increíblemente bien con ella, debía ser tres o cinco años mayor que ella cuanto mucho. Lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron esas orbes mercurio que ese muchacho poseía, que la miraban detenidamente. Sintió sus mejillas arder.

—Sabia que los ángeles caían del cielo, pero no estaba enterado que también lo hacían de las bardas. —Comento con una sonrisa picara. Su voz ronca y su sonrisa completaban el esquema. Su amiga, que había permanecido igual de pasmada que ella, lanzo un gritillo emocionada ante la situación.

Tal acción provoco que Hermione saliera del transe y se levantara como resorte dándole la espalda.

—Lo siento —Se disculpo sin mirarlo, tomo la mano de su amiga que aun miraba fijamente al chico, salió corriendo llevándola consigo.

Se levanto sacudiendo la tierra que había quedad incrustada en su ropa, no obstante sin despegar su mirada de la joven que, no hace mas un par de segundos lo había usado de colchón salvavidas, la vio hasta que se perdió entre la muchedumbre, sabia perfectamente lo que podría provocar en las mujeres con un solo gesto galante o una sonrisa, y ellas caían rendidas en sus brazos, aunque la chica que poseía esa cabellera castaña había llevado la expresión "caer ante sus brazos" a un nuevo nivel.

Soltó una ligera carcajada, no había sido tan malo haber venido a ese lugar, repentinamente lo recordó. Su semblante cambio bruscamente, debía hallarla, aunque conociéndola bien, debía esta divagando con los nuevos horizontes que le ofrecía esa cuidad.

.

.

.

Un suspiro amedrentado salió de su boca, recargo su cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento, y cerro los ojos afligida.

—No puedes estar traumada todo el día por un simple accidente. —Comento Ginny mientras dio un sorbo a su malteada.

—Si, pero, aun así, todo esto es tu culpa. —la acuso Hermione sin cambiar su posición.

— ¿Mi culpa? Perdóname pero yo no te obligue a trepar esa barda.

—En realidad de alguna forma si lo hiciste.

—Umnh . . Bueno de acuerdo puede que si. —Admitió rendida, la observo mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo perverso—Pero dime, cuantas amigas, te hace subir a una barda, para que caigas justo encima de un bombón, estaba como quería, deberías agradecerme.

La castaña se ergio completamente sonrojada, molesta e indignada—Ginevra Molly Weasley ¿Cuantas chicas conoces que quieran eso?

—A decir verdad, muchas, incluida yo. —Murmuro tranquila.

—Eres todo un caso. Una pervertida sin remedio, el estar rodeada de tanto hombre te ha consternado la mente.

—Si pero aun así me amas. —Declaro Ginny risueña, recibiendo un avioncioncito el cual se atoro en su cabello, cortesía de una sonriente Hermione.

— ¡Oh, por favor! No me digas que hubieras preferido que nos atraparan.

—¡Desde luego que no! Lo mejor habría sido no haber escapado de la escuela, después de todo que mas da otro fin de semana encerradas.

— ¡Te estas escuchando a ti misma! ¿Que clase de amiga eres? —Ginny se encogió de hombros y agrego inocentemente—Supongo que, si nos hubiera atrapado la profesora Rolanda Hooch, no te habría importado hacer ejercicio extra.

La cara de Hermione se deformo por completo perturbada ante la sola idea.

—Si. . . . bueno creo que no. Pero, sabes, no quisiera causarle disgusto a la abuela, ella no lo necesita, ni lo merece.

—Si lo entiendo, no hagas que me sienta como la villana de la historia. Después de todo estamos fuera. Así que, yo diría que lo mas razonable, señorita respeto las reglas, seria divertirnos.

—Bien ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Una sonrisa traviesa surco los labios de Ginny, incitando a que Hermione se arrepintiera de haber aceptado.

.

.

.

Su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo, todos los sonidos le parecían extraños, pero fascinantes, pareciera que con cada cosa que veía, encontraba un nuevo mundo, colores luces, aparatos, aunque duda con franqueza cual seria su utilidad, se sintió un poco triste, estaba segura de que su padre amaría y daría lo que fuera por ver lo que estaba delante de sus ojos en esos instantes.

Después de haber caminado aproximadamente dos horas, finalmente había dado con su paradero, de ninguna manera podría confundir o no reconocer, esa cabellera rubia, esos ojos azules que parecían descifrar cualquier cosa.

—Srta. Lovegood ¿Esta usted bien? —La chica de la cabellera rubia, se volvió para mirarlo, expectante.

—Bastante bien **Señor** Black.

Aludido lanzo un bufido fingiendo enfado, al escuchar el sobrenombre utilizado para su persona—Sabes, solo soy cinco años mayor que tu, no soy tan viejo para que me llames Señor.

—Y yo te conozco desde que tengo memoria, el tiempo suficiente para que dejes las formalidades a un lado y comiences a llamarme por mi nombre. —Contrataco con suma tranquilidad. Regresando su mirada al cielo.

—Pero. .

—Cuando tu lo hagas, yo también lo hare.

—Bien, lo hare. —Acepto sonriendo.

Noto claramente el aire melancólico que rodeaba a la joven a su lado.

—Todo es muy diferente a como lo conocemos, sin mencionar que hay increíbles inventos, tu padre tendría un colapso nervioso de la emoción.

—Es lo que he pensado. Debió venir con nosotros. —Menciono con voz distante.

—No te preocupes Luna, la ubicación no es un enigma.

— Entonces, Sirius, por fin ¿Lo encontraste? —Le pregunto esperanzada.

—Si, ya se donde esta. No obstante, el conseguirlo será un poco más complicado.

La preocupación e incertidumbre se planto en los azules ojos de la chica.

— ¿A que te refieres?

Una sonrisa maligna y divertida broto en la cara Sirius.

—Tendremos que ser infiltrados.

.

.

.

Sus pies le dolían demasiado, las bolsas pesaban, y aun no alcanzaba a entender como era posible de que Ginny no se inmutara, vaya por todos los cielos ¡Ella llevaba tacones! Y no pareciera tener el más mínimo gesto de dolor al caminar, en ocasiones como esta se preguntaba por qué tanto masoquismo de la mayoría de las chicas por parte de su calzado.

Lamento profundamente rendirse tan fácilmente ante los planes de su amiga, si que tenía todo un itinerario hecho para no parar el resto del día. Después de tomar sus malteadas fueron directamente a una clínica de belleza, en donde les proporcionaron pedicura, manicura, e inclusive exfoliación, cortaron, peinaron sus cabelleras.

Algo un tanto irónico desde el punto de vista de Hermione fue el hecho de que al momento de proporcionarles un nuevo look para ambas, tan solo fue un intercambio de estilo, la larga melena ondulada y rebelde de la castaña fue sustituida por un cabello liso y sedoso, mientras que el cabello pelirrojo lacio e impecable de Ginny fue convertido en chinos grandes y bien formados. Al verse la una a la otra no pudieron evitar soltar unas cuantas risitas.

Posterior su "nueva" apariencia, lo que siguió fue mas de once tiendas de ropa, seis de calzado (en donde su amiga adquirió sus botines con tacón de diez centímetros, que actualmente traía puestos), y tres de accesorios. La tarde voló en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la noche amenazaba con alcanzar su plenitud. Cosa que abrumo a las dos chicas, una vez dentro del Colegio podrían respirar con tranquilidad. El plan de la hija menor de los Weasley era simple;

_Escabullirse por los corredores temprano._

_Salir de la escuela, por la barda cerca de la torre abandonada._

_Despejar su mente y divertirse._

Ahora seguía el más complejo. . . . _Volver a subir el vallado_, el cual supuestamente ya no representaría un reto tan grande, ya que después de subir la barda, del otro lado les esperaría una escalera (proporcionada por Madame Pomona Sprout quien les enseñaba el arte de la jardinería, su cómplice).

Lo cierto fue que increíblemente se le hizo más fácil subir en esta ocasión y sin amparo de la descendiente de Elizabeth Tweddle, dándole total crédito a la adrenalina que sentía recorrer su sangre. Ahora solo faltaba _Regresar a su dormitorio y fingir que nada había ocurrido._

La tranquilidad retorno a la castaña cuando estaban a solo un metro de su dormitorio, del que eran compañeras de habitación. Al abrir la puerta. Un ligero detalle no paso inadvertido para las chicas, la luz estaba encendida. Lo sabían. Su sentencia estaba lista.

En el cuarto reinaba el silencio, nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca, finalmente la directora carraspeo llamando la atención de las presentes.

—Señorita Weasley ¿Podría dejarme a solas con la Señorita Granger? —Mas que una petición aquello sonaba como una orden.

Tanto Ginny como Hermione abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, Hermione abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero enseguida callo. No obstante Ginny replico.

—Pero, no solo ella tiene la culpa de hoy, vera yo la incite . .

—Ya hablaremos más tarde de eso Señorita, pero ahora necesito que me deje a solas con su compañera. — Respondió seria y ligeramente molesta, Ginny salió de la habitación no sin antes enviarle a Hermione una mirada de disculpa, que ella respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

—Yo. … lo siento, sé que he roto muchas reglas en un solo día, y tal vez este considerando mi expulsión. . .

—No es eso de lo quiero hablar con usted. —Un aire compasivo sonó en su voz— Realmente lamento ser yo, quien le anuncie esta desafortunada noticia, pero su abuela falleció.

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados, sintió claramente como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, su vista se empaño con lágrimas.

La expulsión la había visto venir desde que habían cruzado lo corredores el día anterior. Inclusive si era una expulsión de una semana, no se sentía el coraje suficiente para continuar. No le importo, el sermón dado, ni siquiera estaba segura de haberlo oído. Pareciera que el tiempo se había detenido, su mente estaba en otro sitio. Todos a su alrededor le daban palabras de aliento, asegurando que estaban con ella en su dolor, pero para ella, todas esas declaraciones no eran del todo sinceras.

El regresar a la residencia The Rose, propiedad de su abuela, no ayudo en lo absoluto. Según la Señora Minerva Mcgonagall amiga de la familia y su actual tutora, Hermione había perdido una parte de si, desde la muerte de su abuela.

Dos meses se fueron volando, llevándose consigo un poco de la melancolía que rodeaba The Rose, en lo que la joven deshecho la idea de retomar sus clases y regresar a su colegio-internado, pasando gran parte sus días sumergida en la biblioteca de su casa y el tiempo que restaba escuchando música con sus audífonos.

Aunque la relación entre la Señora Minerva y Hermione se había estrechado, inclusive se daban con mayor frecuencia las pláticas amenas durante las tardes sobre cosas desde triviales hasta las más personales. La mujer de avanzada edad sabía perfectamente que el aislamiento de la chica aun era notorio, y a pesar de que no dudaba ni un poco de la capacidad e intelecto de su protegida, ella debía continuar su educación.

Los golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, su tutora le solicito presentarse en el estudio temprano, ya que quería presentarle a su nuevo profesor particular, no le quedo más remedio que aceptar, los últimos días habían consistido en ello, presentaciones de profesores de distintas materias.

Los sonoros pasos no se hicieron esperar, pero lo raro fue que provocaron que su corazón bombeara rápidamente, la extrañeza del comportamiento que su cuerpo presentaba la abrumo.

—Hermione, te presento a tu nuevo profesor, él te impartirá historia antigua.

Hermione alzo su mirada para encontrarse nuevamente ante esos ojos mercurio que la sumergieron y perdieron. Un adictivo aroma que seguramente era desprendido por el atractivo caballero, la golpeo atontándola.

—Un placer querido ángel, nos volvemos a ver. Mi nombre es Sirius Black. —Tomo su mano con delicadeza y deposito un beso en ella de manera galante.

* * *

**H**ey! Sé que soy una vil y cruel villana por dejar tantas dudas, pero mi mente loca funciona así xD, espero que tengan consideración de esta pobre y antaña cabecita y me den su opinión.

Habrá ligeros cambios en los personajes, sin embargo eso es justo y necesario ;P

Un besote enorme.

_Los comentarios no costaran, pero mi imaginación motivaran._


End file.
